


Little Things #72

by fairygyeom



Series: Love is in the Little Things [72]
Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 08:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16194125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygyeom/pseuds/fairygyeom
Summary: Jackson's another spontaneous idea





	Little Things #72

It's the first snow of the year and you're with Jackson. Talk about magical.

"Baby, this is the first time we've witnessed the season change. Isn't this something to celebrate for?"

Well, Jackson always finds a reason to do something spontaneous so you're not entirely surprised in this idea.

"What do you want to do? You can't build a snowman yet because the snow barely covers the ground. Let's just wait until it's thick enough to scoop."

"Noooo, we have to do something right now!"

And you find yourself outside, staring at the thin sheet of snow. What is Jackson planning to do?

This is answered when he lies on the ground.

"Come on! Let's lie here and let snow fall on us!"

You're lost for words.

Jackson closes his eyes but his smile remains. Light snow continues to fall and soon he's got snowflakes in various parts of his body.

"Bet I can catch a snowflake with my tongue," he says before sticking his tongue out to do just as planned.

"No, don't do that, love. We don't know where this snow came from."

He laughs. "What? Baby, it came from the sky. Didn't you know?"

Right. Why did you think explaning to him will work?

Soon enough, you find yourself just lying beside Jackson. After all, if you can't stop him, then you've got to support him. Whether it's for his career or trying to catch snow with his tongue, you'll be beside him to tell him he's doing a good job.

 


End file.
